


Day 5: Fainting

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Blood, Day 5, Death, FAHC, Fainting, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Pain, Vagabond, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Gavin has never fainted before, but when something terrible happens he can’t help it.





	Day 5: Fainting

Gavin never pegged himself a faint of heart. He always saw himself as the brave, heroic type that he'd read about in the stories growing up. Fearless in the face of danger. When he told Michael this the lad had just stared at him before bursting out laughing and made fun of him. Gavin had felt insulted and walked away indignantly, determined to prove his friend wrong.

 

A year later they had just finished a heist, he and Michael zipping away from the bank on Michael's new motorbike. They arrived at the meetup spot and waited for the others. They waited for a long time before Jack and Geoff arrived and longer still until Vagabond showed up, shoulders hunched and head hanging as he slowly got out of his car. Geoff walked over to check on him, the two whispering for a moment before Geoff's face paled and he rushed to the back driver's door and ripped it open, Vagabond falling to his knees with a sob. The others hurried forward and Gavin felt his world crash in on him when he saw Ray lying in the backseat, blood spreading across his chest and abdomen from where he'd been shot. The lad had looked up at his friends with a weak smile before slowly closing his eyes and breathing his last. Gavin took a step back, breathing hard and fast, a sick feeling building up in the pit of his stomach as he realized that Ray was gone forever. He felt pain like he'd never felt before in his chest, like a relentless pressure, before darkness overtook him and he collapsed.

 

He woke up in a bed in one of their safe houses and briefly wondered how he got there. He heard crying nearby and then he remembered what had happened, that he'd fainted after watching Ray die in front of him, wishing he hadn't woken up, that all of this was just a bad dream that he'd wake up from. That Ray would be alive and well again and that they'd play games together and laugh together like they used to, X-ray and Vav, together forever.

 

_Together 5ever,_ he thought and tears came to his eyes.


End file.
